


Mind if I Tag Along?

by GoodJanet



Category: Road to Bali (1952), Road to Morocco (1942), Road to Rio (1947), Road to Singapore (1940), Road to Utopia (1946), Road to Zanzibar (1941)
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, F/M, Family Secrets, Firsts, Het and Slash, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Polyandry, Running Away, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One smutty ficlet for each of the <i>Road</i> pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road to Singapore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ace and Josh shipwreck, they build a hut in the jungle and try to survive the elements together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing = Josh
> 
> Bob = Ace

The hut isn’t perfect, but it’s theirs. It’s their home now. It could use some glass in the windows and an ice box in the kitchen, but the hammocks they fashioned out of fronds and reeds for beds are pretty nice. And the walls only shake a little when it gets windy. The hunger is probably the worst part. In the quiet dark as they lie in their beds, the grumbling is louder than the mosquitoes.

Perhaps the nicest thing is being away from people. Neither Ace nor Josh miss the high society they fled. For the first time ever, there aren't any prying eyes watching their every move. And for the first time, in room they built with their own two hands, they have the opportunity to confront those painful feelings that have been wedged between them for years.

“Have you ever kissed a guy before?” Ace asks.

"Only once," Josh replies.

Ace quirks an eyebrow.

"You're telling me someone else in the gang was light in their loafers?"

He looks up from his faltering attempts at basket weaving to see how Josh is handling things. Josh's brow burrows as he whittles, and Ace starts to worry that he said the wrong thing, misinterpreted everything. They’d been together since boarding school, and Ace always assumed they'd end up doing something stupid together. Like kissing and fucking and falling in love.

"No one else in the old crowd would go for that 'sides us," Josh says, cheeks gone pink. "It was only one time. And I didn't think you felt the same."

And, well, Ace certainly hadn't been expecting  _that._

Josh’s eyes flick up to meet Ace’s, and they look fire bright. Ace swallows hard. His tattered pants already feel too tight. Josh stands up and makes his way over to Ace. Josh grasps the sides of his face and kisses him hard, and suddenly Ace doesn’t care who the other boy was.


	2. Road to Zanzibar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck tells Fearless that he used their combined life savings of $5,000 to buy a diamond mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing = Chuck
> 
> Bob = Hubert/Fearless

“You spent how much!?” Hubert yells.

“Relax,” Chuck says, voice as calm as ever. “Think how much more dough we’ll have when we start working on that mine! Why, we'll have loads of it.”

The blood drains from Hubert’s face. He sits down on his cot.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

Chuck rolls his eyes and sits down next to him. He clasps a hand around his shoulder.

“It’s gonna work out just fine, Fearless. You’ll see. Have I ever steered you wrong? Don’t answer that. But just think: a whole diamond mine to ourselves. We’ll be rich! We’ll be swimming in cash. Maybe we can even get that nose of yours fixed.”

"Watch it there, big ears."

"I mean it, Fearless," Chuck deflects. "Anything you could ever want, you can have!"

Hubert gives a small smile and tries not think about how the only thing he wants is sitting right beside him. But Chuck always knew how to make even the worst scheme sound exciting. Fearless knows he can't say no, nor does he want to.

“You mean it? No tricks?”

Chuck smiles wide and leans in to kiss him on the mouth.

Hubert’s eyes pop.

“W-what was that for?”

“I'm sealing my vow with a kiss.”

"If you think I'm going to let you introduce me as Mrs. Chuck Reardon, you're insane, but alright. I'll run the mine with you."

"Wonderful!" Chuck says, patting his knee. “Now that that’s settled. Let’s see about getting ourselves some travel guides.”

Hubert watches Chuck bound out of the tent as he brings his fingertips up to his lips. They tingled.


	3. Road to Morocco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalmar's astrologer has given her mixed signals on which man she is supposed to marry. She decides to let them prove themselves to her to help her decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing = Jeff
> 
> Bob = Orville/Turkey
> 
> Dorothy = Shalmar (Princess)

Hyder Khan has given her so many mixed messages lately that when the boys both get the separate idea to come to her chambers one night, she doesn’t refuse them. They bicker and balk at first, each man claiming they were there first. But Shalmar just smiles at them indulgently and lets her shoulder strap droop, revealing a smooth, soft shoulder. They cease fighting them, too busy scrambling past each other and onto her massive bed. She wonders how long it's been since they'd last enjoyed the company of a woman...or maybe a man. They didn't seem like they would be picky.

Jeff gets to her first and claims her mouth with practice and ease while Orville entertained himself by running a hand up and up and up her leg. Already she is wet for them, and they must know it. Turkey pushes Jeff aside to get his turn with the Princess, and she can feel his length against her. Her legs fall open of their own accord, and she notes the look of glee on Orville's face as he rushes to undo the tie on his pants.

Shalmar watches as Jeff watches them, hungry for her, but patient. Confident that Orville wouldn't last long perhaps. She lets out an _Oh!_ when Orville enters her, and Jeff bites his lip as his hands clench and unclench at his sides in anticipation.

" _Oh, Princess!_ " Turkey moans, and he pumps erratically.

Long, hard jolting thrusts inside her like he was dying for it. Maybe he was. Her ankles lock over his back as he pumps away, kissing her face passionately before finally coming to a stop. Shalmar pants heavily, so close herself. Jeff pushes Turkey out of his way, and she whimpers at the loss of Orville's cock filling her.

"Don't worry, Princess," Jeff husks. "You're in good hands now." 

Jeff obviously had more experience with this sort of thing than Orville. Not that Orville had been terrible, but Jeff knew where to keep his hand while he was thrusting inside her, and really, it made all the difference. Now that Orville was coherent again, she hopes he was taking notes. Then Jeff's fingers speed up and hips begin to stutter, and she loses all train of thought entirely.

At the end of the night, Shalmar is still undecided. She concludes that both of them were more than happy to love and serve her. She didn't think she would ever be able to decide which one was most deserving of her hand in marriage.

And as she lounges back on her silks and pillows, sated and happy, they look down at her, panting, waiting for her next command. She raises a limp hand and gestures between them.

“Now each other,” she decrees.

They look at each other, heads cocked and brows raised as if to say, "Who are we to deny a princess?"


	4. Road to Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene. Sal and Chester's son looks exactly like Duke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing = Duke + Junior
> 
> Bob = Chester
> 
> Dorothy = Sal

Sal is Chester’s girl, but that wasn’t enough to keep Duke from making a move. Not when she shows up at his bunk while Chester was out chopping wood, wearing nothing at all under that big buffalo coat of hers. He doesn't stop her when she climbs into bed with him, telling him she needed help getting warm. His body quickly warms up to hers.

Duke gives a throaty grunt just as Sal goes over the edge and looking into her eyes at the end of it, he just _knows_ that he had set a baby growing inside of her. So when the chasm opens and the townspeople surround him, he can think back to this moment and be glad she and the baby were safe on the other side with Chester, whom he knew would love her and provide for her and his child the best he knew how.

~*~*~*~*~

It doesn't take long for Sal to realize that she was pregnant with Duke's baby. And even though Chester could be pretty dim, it would soon be obvious that she was expecting.

When Chester finally works up the nerve to propose, Sal insists on a short engagement in an effort to cover up her secret. It was only a matter of time before she started showing. They get married in a small chapel in Chester's hometown, and honeymooned at a bed and breakfast in the country. Two months after Duke's demise and one month after their wedding night, Sal tells Chester over breakfast that she had skipped her cycle, and when she sees the look of sheer joy light up his face, she doesn't have the heart or the nerve to tell him the truth. She tries not to let the gnawing guilt eat her up. Just because she loved Duke more didn't mean she wanted to hurt Chester. So she chooses to keep silent.

Chester’s understandably worried when Junior is born three months early. Sal tells him not to worry.

"Call it mother's intuition," she says, smiling down at the cooing bundle in her arms.

That's when Junior turns his father’s blue eyes up at her. She tries not to start crying.

Yes, everything was going to be just fine.


	5. Road to Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scat and Barton haven't had any luck on the vaudeville circuit, so they run away and decide to swear off girls altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing = Scat Sweeney
> 
> Bob = Hot Lips Barton

They hitch a ride on a southbound cargo train in the dead of night because it’s the only way they can avoid being seen by the Lombardo sisters. They were understandably angry considering the only reasons the sisters had paired off with them was because the two men had promised them marriage in exchange for a night of their company.

“No more girls,” Scat huffs.

He plops himself down onto a barrel of hay and mops his brow. They almost hadn't made it.

“No more girls,” Barton agrees.

He sits down next to his pal and lets his head rest on the car wall. It’s bumpy, but he tries to let the swaying rock him to sleep. He lets his eyes slowly droop shut for some indeterminate amount of time, but a warm hand on his thigh wakes him back up. Barton looks down before meeting Scat’s eyes and searching his face.

Then it clicks.

“Gee, when you said 'no more girls,' you weren't kidding, were you?”

“Is that a 'no?'" Scat asks, handing traveling up a little higher.

Any higher and Barton knows he wouldn’t be able to claim disinterest any longer. But Scat speaks up before he can think of how to respond.

“Just let me, okay?” he says. "You'll like it."

Scat gets down on his knees and gently parts Barton’s thighs so he can rest between them.

“Scat, I don't think—”

“Shhh, I know what I’m doing.”

Barton isn’t sure which of them he is trying to convince, but then Scat is undoing his button and zipper and reaching inside to take him out. And then he’s in Scat’s hand, and it’s so dark that he only sees what’s happening when the moon shines just right through the slats of the boxcar. Suddenly, he's in Scat's mouth, and there's a tongue on his cock, and Barton gets a grip on Scat's shoulder to keep from flying apart at the seams.

He watches Scat bob his head, eyes closed, and hand working what his mouth couldn't. He wonders how many times Scat's done this before to be this good. For some reason, Barton pictures back alleys and rundown nightclubs and Scat's eyes glowing as he tried to learn to do this just right, for whatever reason. And, as though he could hear his thoughts, Scat's eyes open, and he looks directly into Barton's eyes.

"Jesus, Scat, I—I didn't— _Oh Christ!_ "

He bites down hard on his lip when Scat makes him come, and he suddenly understands all of Scat’s songs about moonlight and being in a dream because he would swear on a Bible that there was nothing more ethereal than watching Scat sit back on his haunches, wipe off his mouth with the back of his hand, and grin wryly as the train carried them into the next city.

"Maybe we should start calling  _you_  Hot Lips instead," Barton says.

Scat just nods and sits down with his back against the hay. Barton tucks himself away and does up his zipper. Barton feels like there's something else he should say, but can't think of anything. Maybe he should offer something in return?

"Don't think about it too much, Barton. Think about it tomorrow instead. Get some sleep."

Eventually, he can hear the sound of Scat snoring, so he decides to try to get some sleep too. It's awfully difficult though; every time he closes his eyes, he sees Scat's shining blue eyes glinting at him in the darkness.


	6. Road to Bali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lala is in love with George and Harold. The natives soothe her fears by telling her that she can marry both men, but she wants to make sure they are happy with the arrangement too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing = George
> 
> Bob = Harold
> 
> Dorothy = Lala (Princess)

The natives tell Lala that she doesn’t have to choose between her suitors, and she visibly relaxes. The men are waiting in their chambers to hear her decision, and she is glad she can tell them that no choice will be necessary.

Lala enters their chambers, and she stands tall and proud, looking every bit the princess that she is. She watches their Adam’s apples bob in anticipation. She pictures in vivid detail everything she wants to do to them and what she wants them to do to each other. No one can look at each other the way they do without it _meaning_ something.

Lala doesn’t speak. She merely holds her hands out to them, and they stand up as one and walk towards her as though under a spell. George kisses her first; than Harold does the same.

“I don’t want us to split up,” she says.

“Aw, now don’t talk like that, sweetheart,” George murmurs, his thumb and index finger curled to hold her chin. "We're not going anywhere."

“We understand, honey,” Harold says. “We’ll be good husbands. Promise!”

She smiles as a feeling of fresh relief washes over her.

“Then you must also promise to be good husbands to each other,” she says.

Harold looks at George and gives him a crooked smile.

“You could do worse,” Harold says.

“I could do _better_ ,” George cracks.

“Hush!" Lala says. "Already you sound like the married elders!”

"She makes a good point."

Harold pulls George in close before letting their mouths meet for more than just a celebratory kiss. They pull away after a moment and see that Lala is smiling again.

“Much better! Now I am not so nervous for our wedding night.”

Harold and George lock eyes.

“Here we go again, Junior!”


End file.
